My Dirty Little Secret
by Twilight's.Lover
Summary: LEMON- Bella is coming back to Forks to teach high school when she meets a very interesting and hot boy. can she resit temptation? LEMON! ONE SHOT- COMPLETE! review please :


**HEY GUYS! I have had a lot of reviews and story alerts added on my story Told You So! I would just like to thank everyone :) OK this is NOT the sequel to T.Y.S. I still need more reviews- thats a hint to those who have not reviewed it to do so. ;) Any way, this is one of those stories where a charter is a teacher and has an affair with a student, but noy like most of the others. I love the storys with students and teachers, but they are always Bella is the student and Edward her teacher, so i decided to switch the roles of them. I like this story, it is nearly three pages longer than my other, but I think it is funnier (but that may just be me) so tell me what y'all think. **

**PS- My Beta has been busy lately, so this is not edited (yet). when she has time she will fix most of my errors, but if you find any mistakes email or PM me and I will fix it as best I can. :) **

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

BOPV

I walked into my class room exited, for today was my first day teaching high school English. I had been trying to get a job for months and I had be forced to accept the job at one of the schools that I had not preferred to work at- Forks high, the high school I went to just four years ago.

I sighed, putting away the thoughts that someone here would recognize me and remember all my embarrassing moments, and I put on the best smile as I could and walked into my class full of freshmen.

"Hello class," I said cheerfully, my worries all forgotten.

I got a few cat calls and wolf whistles in reply, and I automatically blushed scarlet red. I knew I had changed since high school- my legs grew longer; my body portioned itself out, I no longer required the geeky glasses I had back then, and let's face it, my breast were a lot bigger now than they were then- but I did not understand why the whistles were for me. I was used to hearing them for my best friends Alice and Rosalie, I mean _they_ were super model gorgeous, but _I _was not.

"Settle down boys, settle down," I said, my excitement of the first day over ruling my disgust of the horny freshmen boys.

Class went smoothly after that and before I knew it the bell rang from my next period.

Unfortunately, I was never a lucky person so it was not unnatural that I got stuck with Mike Newton's younger brother in my class.

"Hey baby, I saw how you were eyeing me all class." He said in a tone that I suppose was meant to be sexy, only it sounded unnatural and forced.

"First, don't call me baby- I am your teacher- second, I am too old for you, and third, get to class!" I yelled at him, pointing towards the door.

He looked as if I had not spoken. "I was thinking, I know about your past and how you denied my brother. Its ok, I would have said no too-"he broke off when he saw his older brother walking in with a furious expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?! I told you that if you bothered her it would be three miles on the track! Get to class Tom! Oh, hi Bella" he said, as if it were the most natural thing that he was here, at school, yelling at his brother.

"Err, hi mike. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, silly Bella. I work here; I took the place of Coach Pattinson** (I couldn't resist!) **when he retired two years ago." He said with a laugh.

"Hey! Mike leave! Bell and I were talking!" Tom yelled at his brother.

"It's BellA! You know, with and A!" I told him. "Now both of you leave! I've got work to do" I said before turning to my desk and sitting down.

Mike just walked over to my desk and sat on the corner of it; blocking the papers I was reaching for and causing me to grab his butt instead of my papers!

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were so bold," he said, leaning in closer and whispering in my ear. "I like it."

I shivered and I heard students slowly trickling in. "Get off my desk Mike and leave!" I yelled at him.

"You know you like it, don't even deny it" he told me. "No I don't! Now leave!" I yelled, getting angry at him for making me scream and humiliate myself in front of my students.

"Feisty, I like it," he said, liking his lip and looking at me like I was some piece of meat. He leaned into kiss me when I shirked and one of my senior students grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What the f-"he started to yell, and then he stopped when he saw a giant student's hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that the lady said no," he said forcefully. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Now scram," he said letting go of mike's shoulder.

Mike- first upset at the student and then intimidated- let go of me and slowly got off my desk as if any wrong move would set the student off. I had to contain my giggles.

As soon as mike was out of my room I turned to thank the large student.

"Thank you….." I let the thought trail off, unsure who my savior was.

"Emmett, and it was a pleasure Mrs. Swan" **(I bet everyone was expecting Edward! ha-ha, no not yet though) **he said, flashing me a smile that showed off his dimples.

He looked behind him and that was when I saw _him_. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was tall with hair the color of copper, muscles that we easily seen under his tight fit tee shirt, and his eyes were a piercing green. I could just imagine those eyes gazing over my body while he kissed, sucked, and caressed my skin; I could imagine my fingers grazing over his wonderful muscles. _I should not be thinking about these things! He is a student and it would be wrong! _But I couldn't help it; he was just so wonderful looking!

I almost fainted when he saw me looking at him and gave me a lopsided smile. I instead just blushed and looked at his other friend.

He was also tall and had a muscular build, but instead of the mess of copper hair and piercing green eyes, he had sandy color blonde hair and wonderful gray eyes. I felt no attraction to him like I did his friend, but he was overall a cute guy and I couldn't help but think he would be wonderful my Alice- my pixie little friend.

The bell rang and all three of the students went and took a seat in the back of my class.

As I went through attendance I learned that the big guy was Emmett McCarty** (What was his real last name? I think that this is wrong) **the blonde was Jasper Whitlock and that the wonderful god-like man was Edward Cullen.

Class was wonderful because all of the students were AP seniors and I didn't have to waste my time going over the basics that I did with my freshmen. After I put the class to work I went and sat at my desk, pretending to be grading papers but really looking at Edward and thinking of all the ways he could make me cry out his name and occasionally sneaking glances at him.

EPOV

I walked into class with my two best friends, excited because there was a rumor that old Swan was back and she was teaching the class. I was only a freshman when she graduated and I knew she would not recognize me, but I couldn't help but feel a little hope that she would.

Ever since I laid eyes on her four years ago I was in love with her. She used to always hang out with the two most popular girls in the whole school- Alice and Rosalie- and I knew that everyone had eyes for her friends, but I knew she was beautiful.

I walked into class expecting to see the shy, awkward, girl, but instead I saw someone more beautiful- if possible.

Her hair fell down to her lower back, he eyes were no longer blocked by her glasses and I could see they were a chocolate brown color. I looked at the rest of her and I saw that she had grown into her body and was more confident in the way she held herself. I also noticed her chest had gotten much larger in the four years of her absence.

I then noticed that Mike whatever his name is trying to kiss Bella and she just kept telling him no but he wouldn't stop. I started to get angry; she didn't want him, so why was he still forcing her?

But before I could act upon ruing his face I noticed that Emmett was already stopping the bastard from kissing her. I was relieved that he has stopped Mike and it took all of my concentration not to burst out laughing when Mike ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. The loser!

It was then that I noticed that Bella was staring at me, I grinned at her and she looked away and blushed.

The bell rang and we all got our seats. She explained the lesson and I couldn't help but stare at her mouth while she talked. I imagined kissing it and it wrapped around my cock, her looking up from under her lashes at me while my member was in her tight little mouth.

Imagining me in tight little spaces made my dick grow harder and I had to shift in my seat to avoid anyone being able to see it.

Jasper tossed me a note from his desk beside me after she explained our assignment and set us to work.

(**BOLD JASPER**. _ITALIC EDWARD_)

**Jasper- hey man, can you believe that Swan is back? She is a lot hotter than before!! ;) **

_Edward- she has always been hot so don't talk about her like she was never gorgeous!_

**Jasper- Hey man, I'm just stating the obvious, don't get mad at me. But didn't you see the way she was checking me out? **

_Edward- she. Was. NOT. Checking you out!! _

**Jasper- man, I was just kidding. It was a joke, sheesh. Lighten up, loser.**

_Edward- whatever. Why are we sending notes in the middle of class like freshmen again? *annoyed tone*_

_**Jasper- because I saw they way y'all were looking at each other and I saw the reason why you shifted in your seat. You both totally want each other!**_

_Edward- Ewww! Why you looking at my dick you perv! And she does not want me, I'm her student remember? _

**Jasper- I'm not a perv! And I'm just telling you what she wants. I see the way she is sneaking glances at you**

_Edward- Whatever perv_

Just then the bell rang and jasper got up from his seat and headed out the door towards Bella.

"Hey Bella, you may not remember us, for we were just freshmen whey ya left. But me and my two best friends would are happy to welcome you and assist you for anything you need." He said with his southern accent, laying it on thickly. She giggled and smiled. Damn the bastard and his southern accent!

"Thanks Jasper, I might have to take you up on that sometime. Oh, and it's only Bella when no students are around, I don't want them to get the wrong idea," she said with a wink. I officially hate and am jealous of Jasper.

"No problem, I have to get to lunch. Just tell Edward about anything you need," he said and left the room.

I stood staring at her and decided to go introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. I would like to formally introduce myself," I told her, flashing my trade mark grin. She just blushed and bit her lip. Oh her lips, they were so full and plump, I just wanted to kiss them.

"Hello Edward, you can call me Bella" she said shyly.

"Is there anything you need help with?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh so many things," she whispered so quietly I thought that she didn't mean for me to hear.

"No, I am good," she said louder. Oh well, maybe next time, I thought glumly and left to the cafeteria.

BPOV

After Edward left I went and closed the door and blind. After having him offer his services and thinking of so many inappropriate thoughts about what he could do, I was hot and bothered.

I knew it would be wrong to take advantage of him, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went and sat at my desk, reaching up to touch my breast through my shirt- picturing Edward and imagining that it was him instead of me. With my other hand I went and slowly traced it down my stomach, down through my pants and I rubbed my dripping core through my underwear- creating friction and teasing myself before actually taking off my pants and slowly slipping a finger into my core, pumping it in and out, moaning Edwards name.

EPOV

I was about half way to the cafeteria when I realize I forgot the note that Jasper and I were passing back and forth in her class room. I was worried that she would find it and that she would be completely revolted by me like she did Mike. I began to worry and hope that she hasn't found it yet as I walked back towards her room.

As soon as I was close to her door I noticed that it was close, along with her blinds. I wondered if she were out- maybe I could sneak in and get it without her knowing. I slowly turned the doorknob and I was nowhere near prepared for the sight that lay before me.

Bella had her pants off and her eyes were closed while one hand was teasing a nipple and the other was pumping in and out of her core. I was so embarrassed and yet I was completely turned on and I could feel my dick harden painfully quickly at the sight.

She pumped in and out one more time before moaning my name loudly.

She was thinking of me? Picturing it was me?

Before I knew what I was doing I was walking over to her and her eyes open just in time to see my bend down and kiss her forcefully. Her eyes widened and then she suddenly melted into my kiss and kissed me back.

When we both needed air I pulled back, a little nervous about what she would think about me now.

But to my surprise, she did not yell. She just looked slightly embarrassed about getting caught.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I can leave…" I trailed off, trying to be polite but not wanting to have to leave.

"No!" she yelled surprisingly. "I mean, please don't. If you want to though, I guess it will be okay" she said glumly, as if she were afraid that I would really leave her.

"Never," was all I said before I kissed her forcefully and leaned onto her, showing her just how hard she made me.

She moaned into my mouth and it took all my restraint not to take her right there.

Eventually we ended up lying on her desk with her lying underneath me and me only wearing my boxers.

"Please Edward, I need you," she said breathily, closing her eyes.

_She_ was begging _me!_Never in my wildest dreams- ok maybe my wildest dreams- would I have thought that she would beg me to have sex with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting nothing more to give in but still trying to be a gentle man like my mom taught me.

"Just fuck me already," she said forcefully, pulling me in for a kiss and using her feet to push my boxers off.

I kissed down her collar bone and then I placed my mouth just above her nipple. I thrust into her at the same moment I bit down on her nipple. She screamed out and I used my other hand to try and cover her mouth, not wanting the whole school to know what was happening in her room right now.

"Shhh, Bella. Please don't scream so loud" I told her, and then I began thrusting in and out at a quick pace.

She began moaning and I placed my mouth over hers and began kissing her to muffle her moans and screams. She soon met every trust and wrapped one leg around my waist, and I used this new angle to pump deeper into her. I could feel my muscles tightening, begging for release.

"Don't stop! Fast please, Edward!" she said, and I obeyed her, moving as fast as I could and in no time I felt her inner walls clamping down on my dick and squeezing me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" she moaned as she came.

Hearing my name coming from her lips made me come, and I leaned into her breast to muffle my load moans. Once I was calmed down from the mind blowing orgasm I gently pulled out of her and I looked down at her.

"Thank you," she said and bit her lip, looking troubled all of a sudden.

"What wrong, love?" I asked.

"It's just that I am not supposed to be with you, remember? It's illegal." She said, scared that I would actually tell.

"Don't worry, it will be our dirty little secret," I said with a wink. With that she looked relieved and leaned up to give me a passionate kiss on my lips.

"My dirty little secret," she mumbled against my mouth, agreeing with my idea, and I couldn't help but smile.

Once I graduated I would make her mine, I was sure of that.


End file.
